villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Miles Prower
Miles Prower or Anti-Miles Prower is a villainous counterpart to Miles "Tails" Prower. Personality Miles Prower appears to possess Tails' youthful tenacity and desire for independence coupled with a violently rebellious streak. He shows no interest in holding to childhood things, as evidenced by his disdain of the nickname "Tails." He also shows more serious actions than Tails does. Miles' actions make him more stubborn and picky than other members of the Suppression Squad. After betraying Scourge and getting rid of him, Alicia's appreciatiSometimeles' actions led to her making him leader. Supression Squad Some time later, Anti-Tails had assisted Anti-Rotor (now revealed to be Boomer) in stealing Dr. Kintobor's globe posts to allow dimensional travel. A member of the Suppression Squad after Scourge returned to Anti-Mobius (now known as Moebius) with Fiona Fox and proclaimed himself king of the dimension, Anti-Tails joined the offensive against the Freedom Fighters by attacking Freedom HQ. Confronting his good counterpart, he objected vehemently to being referred to as Anti-Tails, and demanded to be addressed by his proper name of Miles. While attacking his Mobius Prime counterpart, Miles indicated his disgust at Tails for having chosen to pursue a study of mechanics and technology, despite having incredible connections to the Chaos Force. :Whether or not this indicates that Miles possesses Chaos powers of his own (derived from his own reality's emeralds) has not been indicated. When Metal Sonic arrived at Freedom HQ and began fighting Scourge, Miles found a way to avoid helping his King while also showing his loyalty, stating he did not wish to undermine Scourge's strength by assisting him. After Sonic showed up on the scene and displayed his willingness to help anyone, even his enemies, Miles came up with the idea of forging an alliance with their Mobius Prime counterparts to take down Scourge. Leaving Freedom HQ on a fake mission to 'bomb New Mobotropolis', Miles met up with Sally, Bunnie, Antoine and Tails to offer an alliance. When Tails attempted to join in the conversation, Miles showed contempt towards his Mobius Prime counterpart, telling him "please don't talk, little boy, we're trying to have an ''intelligent conversation."'' Sally accepted Miles' proposal for an alliance knowing their help was needed to defeat Scourge. Upon returning to Freedom HQ, he ignored Scourge's orders for a summary of his mission, instead reporting to Alicia that his mission was a success. Immediately thereafter, Alicia told the Suppression Squad to, "show our king just what we think of him", with Boomer and Patch clearly readying for battle. However, Miles not only betrayed his king, but he betrayed the Freedom Fighters during the Suppression Squad's attempt to overthrow Scourge. Sonic and Scourge were blasted by Boomer, and thrown back into Moebius by Miles, with Boomer sealing the portal behind them. Following an ethical debate between Sally and Alicia, Miles was ordered to get the Globe Posts ready to be able to return the Freedom Fighters to Mobius after both groups went to ensure Scourge was defeated in Moebius. Miles was as shocked as the rest of the group to find Scourge had defeated all of his opponents as Super Scourge. When the rest of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Suppression Squad were quickly defeated as well, Miles, cowering in fear, denied his role in betraying Scourge, who was threatening to beat him for his betrayal. However, Miles was saved by Silver the Hedgehog and unlike the rest of his allies, wasn't even hurt. Following Scourge's defeat and Miles' attempt to recruit Buns Rabbot into the Suppression Squad, Miles spoke to Alicia about who would be their new leader. Alicia explained that while she may be the figurehead ruler, they both knew Miles held the real authority at this point, to which Miles grinned. Category:Sonic Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Inconclusive Category:Leader Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animals Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Science Fantasy Villains